It's More Than Enough (Because You Make Me Happy)
by njuuuu
Summary: Furihata kini sadar, mustahil baginya membahagiakan semua orang sekaligus. Tapi, Akashi sudah mengatakannya. Meskipun hanya seorang, meskipun hanya Akashi, meskipun hanya Furihata, ini sudah lebih dari cukup./Oneshot/Applied warning inside/RnR?


**It's More Than Enough (Because You Make Me Happy)**

 **KnB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning: Possibly out-of-character, beware of typos, rancu, alur berantakan, but**

 _ **why so serious?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, Furi, kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Furihata menggumam pelan, mengafirmasi pertanyaan Fukuda, cenderung kurang jelas dan asal-asalan. Matanya hanya fokus pada satu obyek; ponsel lipat model lama yang bertahun-tahun ia pertahankan dengan alasan kalau itu adalah barang terakhir yang diberi oleh kakaknya sebelum pemuda yang delapan tahun lebih tua darinya tersebut melanglang jauh ke sisi lain dunia, memenuhi obsesi _travelling_ -nya.

Dari kursi pengemudi, Fukuda melayangkan tatapan skeptis pada sahabatnya melalui spion kabin tengah mobilnya, sebelum menepuk lengan Kawahara pelan yang duduk di sampingnya, lalu memberi pemuda kepala plontos itu bahasa isyarat mengenai Furihata.

Kawahara mengangguk paham. "Furi," panggilnya, membuat Furihata akhirnya mau mengangkat kepalanya juga, meski hanya sekejap sebelum perhatiannya kembali teralihkan oleh nada dering dari ponselnya. Kawahara membalikkan kepalanya ke belakang, "Kau serius mau ikut? Maksudku, kalau kau tidak enak badan atau ... _umm_ , mungkin ada masalah, kau mau diantar pulang?" tawarnya, tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari pemuda termungil di antara mereka bertiga.

Lagi-lagi, jawaban Furihata hanya gumaman kecil, nyaris tenggelam di balik suara musik kencang yang Fukuda putar.

Mobil yang perlahan-lahan berhenti membuat Furihata mendongakkan kepalanya, melirik sekitar. Lampu merah. Furihata mengela napas panjang sembari menutup ponselnya. "Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa, Fuku, Kawa ... hanya, entah—lupakan saja," ucapnya, meyakinkan kedua sahabatnya dengan senyuman lebar yang jelas-jelas terlihat dipaksa.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak apa-apa," Fukuda ikut menoleh ke belakang dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya, meski masih kentara khawatir. "Tapi, jangan minum terlalu banyak, oke? Aku tidak mau kau muntah di mobilku seperti Kawahara minggu lalu."

"Hei, aku sudah minta maaf! Lagipula aku sendiri yang membersihkannya," Kawahara melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil mengerutkan alis.

Fukuda mendengus dan memutar bola matanya, "Setelah itu kau muntah lagi gara-gara melihat muntahmu sendiri."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak ingat," Kawahara menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan canggung, "Pantas kau minta diantar beberapa hari."

Furihata hanya terkekeh kecil di belakang. Mobil yang ditumpanginya bergerak lagi, menandakan lampu sudah hijau. Jari-jemarinya mencengkram erat celana dan sesekali ujung dasi hitamnya. Mungkin ia bohong saat mengatakan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa, karena jelas-jelas pikirannya sedang kacau balau saat ini. Tapi, masalah yang sedang dihadapinya itu bukanlah hal yang biasa dibahas sekalipun dengan sahabat terdekatnya. Furihata tahu, Fukuda sudah curiga semenjak dua hari belakangan. Bahkan orang seperti Kawahara yang _begitu_ pun beberapa kali bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak percaya _akhirnya_ pelatih menikah juga dengan kapten. Kau tahu, butuh beberapa hari bagiku menyiapkan kado, kemeja, dan jas begini karena kupikir undangan itu lelucon," Fukuda menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi saat tertawa.

Mendengarnya, Kawahara ikut tergelak. "Kau juga? Aku bahkan harus menelepon Kagami dan Kuroko karena kebetulan Izuki- _senpai_ yang mengirim undangan itu," ujarnya sembari menggelengkan kepala. Ketika mobil berbelok ke kiri, ia melanjutkan, "Ngomong-ngomong tentang Kuroko, kalian berdua sudah dengar?"

Furihata memiringkan kepalanya ke samping sementara Fukuda hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Aku jarang bertemu Kuroko akhir-akhir ini," jawab Fukuda.

"Furi, kau tahu?" ulang Kawahara, melirik pada empunya surai imitasi tanah yang menyiratkan ekspresi penasaran. "Kurasa Kuroko baru memberi tahu Kagami tentang ini, eh? Aku juga diberitahu oleh Kagami tiga hari lalu saat bertemu di mini market," Kawahara mengalihkan matanya pada mobil yang melaju di samping kemudian mendecak kagum ketika Lamborghini Avendator merah melintas, "Kuroko melamar Momoi- _san_ beberapa hari lalu."

Teriakan tertahan dari Fukuda mencuri perhatian Kawahara yang masih asik memperhatikan mobil mewah barusan. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Furihata hanya mengucapkan 'selamat' dengan pelan. Meski jauh di lubuk hatinya, jauh, jauh, di tempat terdalam dalam dasar jiwanya, ada perasaan tak nyaman yang menjalar, menggelitik setiap inci dirinya.

Obrolan Fukuda dan Kawahara sudah tak terdengar lagi, atau lebih tepatnya sudah tak lagi Furihata perhatikan. Ia senang. Sungguh. Sangat, sangat senang. Setelah mendengar bahwa hari ini adalah pernikahan mantan pelatih dan kapten klub basketnya semasa SMA dulu, Furihata malah nyaris melonjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ditambah lagi kabar bahagia tentang Kuroko dan Momoi.

Lantas, mengapa kini ia justru makin tertekan? Padahal banyak temannya, baik yang dulu satu sekolah dengannya maupun yang sekarang berada satu kelas dengannya di universitas lokal di Tokyo sudah saling menjalin kasih. Bahkan kakaknya bulan lalu memberi kabar bahwa ia akan menikah dengan wanita Latin akhir tahun nanti.

Furihata menghela napas panjang _lagi_ , berusaha mengelaborasi semua pemikiran-pemikiran rancunya, namun panggilan dari Kawahara membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Furi, kau bilang kau tidak apa-apa barusan, aku percaya—tidak, aku tidak percaya, sungguh—padamu. Tapi..." Kawahara memperhatikannya dengan intens. Raut serius yang jarang nampak kini terlihat jelas, bagai warna langit yang terang. "Kalau ada masalah, lebih baik ceritakan, oke?"

Furihata menimang sejenak. Ia memang ingin mengeluarkan apa yang kini ada dipikirannya secepat mungkin sebelum kepalanya nyaris meledak. Tawaran Kawahara terdengar menggiurkan, dan Furihata tahu kalau kedua sahabatnya _pasti_ akan mendengarkan.

"Ini tentang—" jeda sejenak, Furihata sedang memikirkan kata yang pantas untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, sementara Kawahara dan Fukuda menunggu dengan sabar. "Ini tentang ... pacarku," putus Furihata pada akhirnya, walau kata terakhir terasa janggal diucapkan.

Kawahara menghembuskan napas lega yang ternyata ia tahan-tahan sedari tadi. "Kupikir kau membunuh seseorang atau apa sampai begini."

"Kawa, aku serius," lirih Furihata.

Suara musik perlahan dikecilkan volumenya oleh Fukuda. Matanya masih fokus pada jalanan di depan. "Memang pacarmu kenapa, Furi? Kupikir kau sudah kapok setelah putus dengan Miho- _chan_ ," tanyanya denga kerlingan jahil yang gagal Furihata perhatikan.

Mendengar pertanyaan Fukuda, Furihata menyendarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi sementara kepalanya menempel frustrasi di jendela, agaknya menyesal membuka topik pembicaraan ini karena faktanya Furihata tidak siap dan tidak akan pernah siap membahasnya.

"Masalahnya bukan itu," Furihata menatap ponsel yang bergetar dan menandakan pesan masuk namun ia abaikan setelah melihat nama pengirimnya.

Gumaman dari Kawahara yang menandakan bahwa ia mendengarkan merupakan sebuah isyarat bagi Furihata untuk melanjutkan.

"Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya."

.

.

.

Deretan buket bunga mawar beragam warna membuat Furihata tersenyum. Belum lagi beberapa kelopak yang berterbangan setelah diterpa angin, ada yang melayang ke atas, ada pula yang mendarat di atas air pantai—terbawa gelombang hingga pesisir.

Furihata suka aroma pantai. Selalu menenangkan pikirannya.

Ia duduk di kursi paling belakang, menikmati potongan kue sendirian sementara teman-temannya masih sibuk mengelilingi Riko dan Hyuuga. Ia melihat Kuroko dan Momoi empat baris di depannya saling menyuapi kue, meski hanya Momoi yang bersikeras sementara Kuroko diam saja sembari mengunyah pasrah.

Di sisi yang berlainan, ada Aomine, Kise, dan Kagami. Entah apa yang mereka teriakkan, Furihata tidak begitu peduli. Tapi ketika mendengar komentar pedas Midorima dan gumaman acuh tak acuh Murasakibara yang kebetulan lewat, mungkin tentang hal tidak penting atau bodoh lainnya—seperti biasa.

 _Tunggu._

Furihata mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia tahu kalau Hyuuga pasti mengundang semua rekan tim basketnya, tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai juga datang. Furihata jadi ingat saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan mereka, ketika ia nyaris pingsan setelah Akashi memintanya pergi. Sampai sekarang mungkin ia masih takut kalau disuruh berhadapan dengan semua anggota mantan pemain inti Teiko itu.

 _Ah._

Semua?

Tanpa sadar, Furihata mengedarkan pandangannya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Saat Furihata menoleh ke arah sumber suara, ia nyaris tersedak potongan kue yang belum sempat tertelan.

Harusnya sejak awal Furihata sadar setelah melihat Aomine datang bersama Kuroko dan Momoi, juga Kise yang mengekor di belakang bersama Kagami, maka _semua_ anggota Kiseki no Sedai pasti ada. Mungkin karena sejak dulu kebiasaan _nya_ tiba paling akhir, Furihata jadi tidak begitu memperhatikan. Tapi, mana mungkin sosoknya dengan jas silver dan celana senada, kemeja hitam, juga rambut magenta mencolok hilang dari jarak pandangnya. Dalam radius beberapa ratus meter saja warna rambut terang begitu mudah dilihat.

"A-Akashi ... – _san_?"

Akashi tanpa dipersilahkan mengambil kursi tepat di samping Furihata. Tangannya terulur memberikan gelas berisi minuman padanya. "Kupikir kau tidak akan datang, Kouki," sementara Akashi meminum habis jusnya, Furihata masih ternganga di tempatnya duduk. "Kau tidak membalas pesan dan mengangkat teleponku. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Furihata jengah. Kenapa semua orang bertanya ' _kau tidak apa-apa?'_ padanya? Memang wajahnya pucat? Memangnya ia terlihat sakit? Furihata tidak sedang demam atau flu. Furihata mungkin tidak enak badan. Tapi ia tidak sakit. Furihata baik-baik saja, sungguh.

"Kouki?"

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Furihata dengan segera menelan habis minuman yang dibawakan Akashi. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih dengan lirih, ia kembali fokus pada kuenya yang baru dimakan setengah. Seketika saja nafsu makannya hilang.

"Kouki?" Akashi memutar posisi duduknya sehingga kini ia berhadapan dengan Furihata. "Kouki, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Pertanyaan itu lagi. Furihata menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal. Ia tidak menjawab Akashi melainkan hanya bergumam pelan, _lagi_ , namun kini agak kasar. Respon Akashi hanya anggukan mengerti, Furihata memang tidak melihat secara jelas, tapi ia rasa Akashi sedang tersenyum saat ini.

Melalui sudut matanya, Furihata memperhatikan Fukuda dan Kawahara yang asik tertawa mendengar pertikaian Hyuuga dan Izuki. Sementara ia ingin sekali bergabung untuk menghindar dari keheningan yang terasa tak nyaman di antara Akashi dan dirinya, Furihata juga tak mungkin tiba-tiba meninggalkan Akashi begitu saja, apalagi kini Akashi sudah membuka pembicaraan baru—tentang apapun itu, Furihata tak tahu.

"Untung saja semua urusan kantor sudah selesai untuk saat ini. Aku sudah lama tidak lagi berkumpul dengan semua orang di ... Kouki?" Mungkin karena Furihata terlihat bosan, Akashi menyudahi ucapannya. Ia menatap pria surai tanah yang sedang memainkan krim kue dengan sendok. "Kau tidak enak badan? Mau kuantar pulang?" Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap pelan punggung Furihata namun dengan segera ditepis.

Furihata membelalakkan matanya, menyadari perbuatan kasarnya barusan. Akashi nampak bergeming, entah terkejut atau tak mengindahkan aksi Furihata tadi. "M-maaf," lirihnya. "A-aku ... aku kurang tidur semalam," lanjutnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Akashi.

"Kau harus istirahat, Kouki. Aku antar pulang, ya?"

Furihata mengangguk pasrah. Ia memang ingin pulang setelah tahu bahwa Akashi ada di sini, terlebih karena Akashi memilih menempel padanya dibandingkan berkumpul dengan rekan timnya dulu. Meski _diantar pulang Akashi_ tidak merubah keadaan sama sekali, ia tak mungkin meminta orang lain mengantarnya pulang. Ia juga tak mau mengusik hari bahagia Riko dan Hyuuga hanya karena tak mau berada dekat dengan Akashi.

Saat Akashi berdiri, Furihata mendengar Fukuda memanggil namanya. Akashi kembali duduk, memberi isyarat agar Furihata menghampiri sahabatnya itu terlebih dahulu.

Kakinya tanpa sadar berlari. Furihata nampak lega ketika Kawahara dan Fukuda menariknya menjauh.

Kawahara mencuri pandang pada Akashi yang masih saja memperhatikan mereka, mungkin lebih tepatnya memperhatikan Furihata yang memunggunginya. Selain karena latihan tanding saat masih berada di Seirin dulu, ia nyaris jarang berinteraksi dengan mantan kapten Rakuzan itu. Bahkan Furihata yang merupakan kapten menggantikan Hyuuga saja harus ditemani Kuroko atau Kagami.

"Ada apa, Fuku?" tanya Furihata setelah mengatur napasnya sejenak.

Fukuda terdiam beberapa saat. Jelas saja kelimpungan, niat awalnya memanggil Furihata adalah membebaskannya dari jeratan canggung bersama Akashi, tapi mustahil ia bilang kalau, "Kau takut dekat-dekat dengan _nya_ , 'kan?"

Ah. Akhirnya ia mengatakan itu juga. Fukuda menepuk keningnya sendiri.

Furihata menekan kedua bibirnya menciptakan garis lurus. Beberapa detik kemudian, mulutnya terbuka, "K-kau ingat obrolan kita di mobil tadi?" Tangannya mencengkram erat kemeja putih yang ia kenakan, berusaha menahan degupan anomali yang nyaris meledakkan jantungnya. Ia melihat Kawahara dan Fukuda menganggukan kepalanya ragu.

Belum sempat Furihata melanjutkan kalimatnya, Fukuda sudah menyela duluan. "Akashi, 'kan?"

Terkesiap, Furihata menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia tak lagi sanggup menyembunyikan rahasianya dari kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Furi, aku lihat kau di café dua hari lalu bersama Akashi," Fukuda menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Awalnya aku biasa saja. Tapi sejak saat itu kau berubah. Maksudku, yah, kupikir Akashi menerormu atau apa. Lalu di mobil kau bilang tentang ... kekasih barumu."

 _Pantas saja_ , gumam Furihata dalam hati. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, hanya untuk melihat Kawahara dan Fukuda menatapnya dengan tatapan _aneh_. Furihata tiba-tiba merasa jauh lebih sesak dari sebelumnya. "Aku normal, kalian tahu itu. Aku hanya—"

"Kenapa kau tidak menolaknya?" kini Kawahara yang menyela.

Lambat laun, Furihata sadar bahwa tatapan ganjil yang mereka layangkan padanya barusan adalah sirat cemas dan khawatir. Ah, mungkin ia terlalu panik sampai-sampai menuduh kedua sahabatnya sudah berubah jijik dan benci padanya.

Fukuda menarik Furihata untuk duduk di kursi terjauh dari semua orang, mencari tempat privasi bagi ketiganya. Ia mengusap pelan pundak pemuda itu. "Kau tidak bisa menolak Akashi, 'kan? Bahkan kalau, anggap saja, aku yang meminta, kau juga pasti tak menolak."

"Kau terlalu baik, Furi. Kau selalu begitu," tambah Kawahara yang memilih berdiri di hadapan Furihata sembari bercakak pinggang.

"Kau tidak mengerti," Furihata memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan membalas tatapan Kawahara.

"Aku memang tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Furi," balas Kawahara. "Saat Yamashita memintamu mengerjakan tugasnya, kau tidak menolak. Kau tahu? Kau selalu memikirkan orang lain, bahkan setelah tahu kalau mereka hanya memanfaatkanmu. Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kau pikir kau akan mendapatkan simpati dari mereka?"

"Kawa, sudahlah," Fukuda menengahi, namun Kawahara tak menggubris.

"Aku saja menganggapmu bodoh karena itu. Kau tidak percaya padaku saat aku bilang Rie hanya menggunakan popularitasmu sebagai kapten hanya karena Rie tak mengakuinya. Mau berapa kali harus kuingatkan kalau kau terlalu baik—"

"Kawahara!"

"Fukuda, Furi harus paham kalau ini masalah serius."

Cengkraman Furihata pada lengan Fukuda mengerat. Matanya beralih pada pasir pantai yang dipijaknya yang seketika terlihat menggoda untuk dihitung. Ia tidak membantah semua pernyataan sahabatnya. Bahkan meski intonasinya kasar, tak satu kata pun menyakiti perasaannya. Kalimat Kawahara menamparnya telak di wajah, membangunkannya dari imaji bahwa ia mampu membuat semua orang bahagia. Karena pada faktanya, itu mustahil dilakukan.

Apa yang dipikirkan olehnya saat menerima pernyataan cinta Akashi? Furihata pernah ditolak dan itu menyakitkan. Ketika ia melihat sirat mata milik Akashi, Furihata teringat akan dirinya dulu. Ia tidak mau membuat Akashi terluka, namun kini ia sadar bahwa perbuatannya hanya akan melukai Akashi lebih dalam.

Furihata tidak membenci Akashi. Malahan ia selalu mengaguminya, meski tak dipungkiri perasaan takut masih saja menggerayapi tiap kali bertemu.

Tepukan pelan di pundaknya membuyarkan lamunan Furihata. Saat mendongak, ia melihat Kawahara menatapnya penuh sesal. "Furi, maaf, kau tahu kalau aku sahabatmu dan aku hanya ingin kau senang. Kali ini saja, kumohon, pikirkan juga dirimu sendiri."

Perlahan, sudut bibirnya terangkat. Furihata menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak akan melarangmu selama kau bahagia. Aku hanya ingin ... kau tidak menyesal, Furi."

Furihata kini mengerti. Ia tahu apa yang akan ia katakan pada Akashi nanti. Mungkin ini akan menyakiti Akashi, atau mereka berdua. Tapi Kawahara benar adanya. Furihata tak mau menyesal.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan mengantarnya pulang, belum sekalipun pemuda _brunet_ itu mengucapkan sepatah kata. Memang di tengah-tengah Furihata sempat tertidur, tapi hal ini justru membuat Akashi semakin cemas. Furihata dapat melihatnya jelas karena Akashi bersikeras menemaninya sampai depan pintu apartemennya.

Ketika pintu terbuka, Furihata meneguk ludahnya. Dalam rencananya, ia seharusnya sudah mendiskusikan hal ini pada Akashi saat di mobil, tapi lidahnya mendadak kelu dan tiba-tiba semua kalimat yang sudah ia rangkai menghilang begitu saja.

"A-Akashi- _san_ ," panggilnya, masih tak mau memperhatikan Akashi. Ini mudah. Furihata hanya harus mengatakan bahwa ia ingin Akashi mempertimbangkan ulang _status_ mereka. Furihata tak keberatan kalau Akashi ingin menjadi _teman dekatnya_. Ya, ini sangat mudah. "Ma-masuklah, biar aku buatkan minuman dulu."

Ah, bahkan ini lebih sulit dibandingkan menceritakan masalahnya pada Fukuda dan Kawahara.

Akashi mengangguk pelan, mengekor Furihata ke dalam. Apartemen milik Furihata sangat sederhana. Hanya ada ruang tengah yang menyatu dengan dapur, pintu di dekat dapur, dan satu pintu lagi di dekat televisi yang Akashi yakini adalah kamar tidurnya. Perabotannya juga tak banyak. Akashi mendudukkan dirinya di atas satu-satunya sofa yang menghadap televisi. Ada meja kecil di antaranya dan ia melihat tumpukan buku berserakan—satu-satunya bagian yang berantakan. Sementara Furihata menyibukkan dirinya di dapur.

Tak lama, Furihata menghampiri Akashi dengan dua cangkir teh yang satunya ia berikan pada Akashi.

Ia melihat tempat kosong di samping Akashi. Sofa miliknya hanya cukup untuk dua orang dan alih-alih duduk di samping _kekasihnya_ , Furihata justru kembali ke arah dapur dan meletakkan cangkirnya di meja makan, menarik satu kursinya dan duduk membelakangi Akashi.

"Kouki, kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Furihata hanya yakin satu hal. Jumlah orang yang bertanya apa ia baik-baik saja sudah lebih dari seluruh jari yang ada di tubuhnya.

Suara langkah kaki Akashi semakin mendekat. Hal berikutnya yang ia tahu adalah Akashi berhenti tepat di belakangnya. Ia menunggu tepukan di pundak atau usapan lembut di punggungnya yang sempat ia tepis saat itu, namun tidak ada apa-apa. Akashi hanya diam. Menunggu.

"A-Akashi- _san_?" sudah berapa kali ia terbata mengucapkan nama pemuda itu? Furihata tak ingat. Masih memunggunginya, ia melanjutkan, "Aku ... aku tidak mengerti sama sekali."

Hening melingkupi, Akashi masih membungkam mulutnya, ingin mendengar lebih curahan hati Furihata.

"Aku tidak mengerti hubungan kita, semuanya. Tentang kenapa maupun bagaimana. Aku tidak mengerti. Aku bukan—aku tidak ... aku berbeda. Aku _tidak_ _seperti_ Akashi- _san_."

"Furihata," suara Akashi pelan dan tenang. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Furihata memalingkan kepalanya ke belakang, melainkan panggilan yang Akashi berikan padanya. Ia mungkin tak suka saat pertama kali Akashi memanggil nama kecilnya. Namun, semakin sering Akashi mengucapkannya, panggilan itu semakin lama semakin terdengar ... _tepat_. Seakan-akan memang begitulah Akashi seharusnya memanggil Furihata. "Aku juga tidak mengerti."

Kedua iris rubi menatapnya dalam, tak terbaca, tak dapat ditebak. Entah berisikan kemarahan, benci, atau kesedihan, Furihata tak tahu. Semuanya bercampur jadi satu. Padanya? Atau pada dirinya sendiri?

"Saat kau bilang _iya_ , aku tidak mengerti."

Furihata paham apa yang dimaksud Akashi. Kalimatnya memberikan efek yang tak pernah Furihata duga dalam dadanya. Ada perasaan sesak dan ... bersalah. Iya, ini semua memang salahnya. Saat itu, ia punya banyak alasan untuk menolak Akashi. Tapi ia justru menerimanya. Bahkan tanpa sadar ia menyalahkan Akashi karena perbuatannya.

Parah lagi, secara tak sengaja Furihata menempatkan Akashi sebagai pemeran antagonis dalam dramanya. Secara tak sengaja, Furihata membiarkan Kawahara dan Fukuda berpikiran sama bahwa semua adalah _karena Akashi_.

Karena Akashi.

Salah Akashi.

Bukan,

semua adalah salah Furihata Kouki.

"A-Akashi- _san_ , aku—"

Belum sempat Furihata menyudahi kalimatnya, Akashi sudah berbalik. Kini Furihata yang menatap punggungnya, memperhatikan Akashi mengambil jas yang ia letakkan di sandaran sofa dan dengan—nyaris tak nampak—tergesa-gesa memakainya. "Istirahat saja sekarang, Furihata. Tenangkan pikiranmu dan kita diskusikan lagi besok," ucapnya seraya melangkah ke arah pintu. "Katakan saja semua yang menganggumu. Aku tidak mau memaksa."

Ketika Akashi membuka pintu, Furihata tanpa sadar menarik ujung jas kelabunya. Akashi membalik kepalanya dan melihat Furihata membelalakkan matanya sendiri, seakan-akan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Selama dua hari ia sudah menjadi kekasihnya, Akashi selalu bersikap baik. Mereka memang tak pernah bertemu kecuali hari di mana Akashi menyatakan cintanya dan hari ini, tapi Akashi selalu menyempatkan diri menanyakan keadan Furihata yang hanya dijawab singkat, atau tak dijawab sama sekali.

"Akashi- _san_ , hari itu, saat itu—apa kau ... bahagia?"

Akashi diam sejenak, hanya memperhatikan Furihata, mungkin memproses pertanyaan darinya. Setelah beberapa detik terlewat, ia membuka mulutnya. Kalimat yang diucapkan Akashi membuat Furihata tanpa sadar mengalirkan air mata, mengeluarkan semua sesak melalui butiran likuid asin yang membasahi pipnya.

 _Sangat._

 _Sangat bahagia_.

Perlahan, kakinya melangkah ke depan, mempersempit jarak antara ia dan Akashi. Jarinya yang bergetar melepaskan cengkraman pada jas milik Akashi dan bergerak naik, merapihkan lipatan jas di hadapannya. Iris karamelnya masih setia menempel pada sepasang rubi sebelum ia menutup erat, menyembunyikan dua biji semangka di balik kelopak mata. Furihata mengecup pelan pipi Akashi. Hanya sebentar, tak lama, cenderung canggung—tapi Akashi memaklumi.

"A-aku belum membaca pesanmu, apa yang kau kirim?"

Akashi mengerutkan keningnya sepersekian detik, nampak berpikir sebelum bibirnya kembali menyunggingkan senyum, menjawab, "Aku mengajakmu makan malam sepulang dari pesta pernikahan."

Bagai efek domino, Furihata ikut menarik kedua ujung bibirnya. Ia menyeka bekas air matanya. "Kau keberatan makan malam di sini? Hanya ada kari atau aku bisa membuat spageti kalau kau mau."

"Lebih dari cukup, Kouki."

"Mau marathon film sambil menunggu sampai waktu makan malam? Kau yang pilih filmnya."

Akashi mengangguk, membiarkan Furihata menarik tangannya kembali ke ruang tengah.

Furihata kini sadar. Mustahil baginya membahagiakan semua orang sekaligus. Tapi, Akashi sudah mengatakannya. Meskipun hanya seorang, meskipun hanya Akashi, meskipun hanya Fuihata, ini sudah _lebih dari cukup_.

Tinggal satu hal yang harus Furihata pikirkan, bagaimana mengatakan pada Kawahara dan Fukuda bahwa kini ia yakin dengan keputusannya ... dan Furihata sama sekali tidak menyesal.

.

.

.

 **おわり**


End file.
